


Wicked Game

by Kakashisith



Series: Call of the White Wolf [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisith/pseuds/Kakashisith
Summary: When an Emperor and a Witcher are drunk and try to dance
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: Call of the White Wolf [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620952
Kudos: 12





	Wicked Game

" The world was on fire and no one could save me but you  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you..."  
In a huge dining room, two men were dancing. Or at least, trying to dance. The thinner man with black hair pushed behind his ears tried to grab the shoulders of a tall, muscular, white-haired Witcher. Both men were quite drunk. More or less...  
"You`re...drunk...Your Highness..."the white-haired man managed to point out.  
"So... are you, Master Witcher."  
Geralt was laughing, his head thrown slightly back. "I should..."  
As Emhyr`s hands slip inside the neck of Geralt`s open shirt, and begun to caress his chest. It is but a moment before the Witcher felt his lips close over hisnipple - and Geralt found he cannot think beyond the incredible sensation - and the sight, as he looked down, of Emhyr`s face and that astonishing mouth suckling against him.  
Geralt moaned helplessly, taking a small step back.  
The Emperor`s hands are still busy, and Geralt`s shirt was finally fully open, allowing him easier access, soEmhyr switched to the other nipple, having thoroughly decimated the first.  
"Tell me," he murmured as he moved, sparing a moment for a smile. "I want to hear you say it."  
"...No, I don't wanna fall in love (this world is only gonna break your heart)  
No, I don't wanna fall in love (this world is only gonna break your heart)  
With you  
With you (this world is only gonna break your heart)..."  
"With all...my respect..."Geralt begun, barely coherent,"not in this room..."  
Unexpectedly, Emhyr bite Geralt - hard enough to draw blood, Geralt thought. He grinned.  
"I love you," he said - very simply. "I want you, too. And I KNOW that you love me. But I want to hear it. Say it!"  
"I love you!"  
Emhyr reached for wine. "Want....some?"  
Geralt laughed, shooking his head. "Enough for me. Can you keep up?"  
Geralt's cockiness came as no surprise to Emhyr, who had seen his behavior many times. "Master Witcher..." he said simply and laughed in his throat. Geralt`s eyes caught his. Compassion, mixed with the great intensity of a bottled up thunderstorm.  
"Sorry..."Geralt tried to catch his breath, but the Emperor put his finger against his lips, then he kissed him. Their lips came to converge with each other in a sweet, hungry kiss that was so warm in its existence that it even seemed to make the sun rise and cascade the place of serenity in glorious beams of golden light.  
The Witcher groaned, head falling back as the Emperor licked and sucked a wet path down his neck to the hollow at the base of his throat. He arched into Emhyr's body, hot and hard against his thigh.  
He tried to get the dark haired man out of the clothes. Emhyr laughed breathlessly.  
"So eager, Geralt..."  
The Witcher grinned at him, feeling reckless and needy all at once. Emhyr stopped him and instead of pushing him away, he pulled his black shirt off and pants down his thighs.  
Geralt shuddered at the feeling of those callused hands roving over him. This is what he wanted.  
"Wait. Wait, Emhyr." Geralt pulled away, breathless, his face flushed."Please!"  
A shiver ran down Emhyr's spine knowing he had made Geralt look like that. Heat flared in Emhyr's eyes, darkening them.  
Somehow, they had moved to the next room already, without Geralt noticing it.  
Ehmyr`s hand were between his legs, grabbing his cock. Geralt groaned as Emhyr jerked him off roughly, walking him backwards until Geralt's knees hit the edge of the bed and he sat down, bringing Emhyr with him. Their mouths met, almost devouring each other as they tumbled across the bed.  
"...What a wicked game you play, to make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you..."  
Emhyr rolled him over onto his stomach, laughing roughly as Geralt pushed himself up on his hands and knees. Emhyr's body was hot against him as he felt Emhyr licking and kissing his way down his back. Then there was the pressure of oil-coated fingers inside Geralt, stretching and preparing him.  
The Witcher pushed back, needing more, wanting more than just fingers as he willingly lost himself in the sensations roiling through him. Finally he could feel Emhyr slowly, so slowly pushing inside him, hard and insistent, making Geralt groan as he was slowly and steadily filled, slow and deep strokes that had him pushing back to meet Emhyr hard, wanting more. And Emhyr responded, wrapping one hand around his waist to pull Geralt up until he was kneeling, feeling Emhyr sink even deeper inside him.  
Geralt reached down and stroked himself, free hand gripping Emhyr's taut thigh to give him more leverage as they moved together. His head fell back against Emhyr's shoulder, mouth open as the pleasure grew hotter and tighter, spiralling until he came hard, spilling over his fist and body.  
Emhyr groaned as he felt the Witcher tighten around him in orgasm, almost pounding into him until he tensed, coming hard inside Geralt.  
"...What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way  
What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you."


End file.
